piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Coyote and Smart Alek Co.
Welcome Ahoy, welcome me matey to the Pirates of the Caribbean Online Wiki. This here is the best scource fer Pirates online. Thank ye fer yer edit on th' User:Coyote and Smart Alek Co. page. *To be learnin' the basics o' wiki editing, go to Help:Editing. And, for some helpful information and some basic rules for this wiki visit, our FAQ Page. All here hope ye make more changes an' make our wikia th' best it can be! If ye be havin' any problems or questions, please leave a message on me talk page! -- NickyLinnea (Talk) 03:02, March 11, 2011 Fair Winds Hey, It's not a problem if you want to make a userbox for another country. It will be nice to expand in that area. It's also fine, and welcome, if you want to make edits to other pages. Anyone is welcome to edit here. Just try to make sure that accurate information is added and that edits are made with the intent to improve the content of a page. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to contact an admin. NickyTalk :) Operation Shipwreck Ahoy lad. I am not trying to mess with ye, but ye grammer is horid. I fixed it for ye, so it reads better. Your intent is still there, but now a readable article. Fair winds! Respectfully Submitted Rannulf Fritzwilliam Ahoy Coyote! I've been watching you add some excellent information on this site. Keep up the good work mate! Will Swordstealer 23:05, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Hi Coyote! Hey There Coyote!!! No Im Not a Member Of Potco Players Wiki But It Sounds Interesting! Thanks I Will give it a Try. Feel Free To Talk To Me Anytime Coyote! Chris The Cat LoverChris The Cat Lover Thx Mate I think I will be able to come to this site everyday. Or at least I'll try to. I learn so much from this place. Will Swordstealer 17:57, May 22, 2011 (UTC) It's my Specialty lol ty, i always try to get the latest and greatest...but i am taking a break from the game until november Griffincrimsonblade1 04:16, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks you very much :) I was supprised to see that there was no other real guild to looting so I made one. So far I have gotten verry posotive feedback. - Leon dreadpratt 17:06, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Spain Ahoy Coyote Now, you have quite a good question. Most of the time, I privateer for Spain. But, when I see that the French are in REALLY bad shape, I join them. WILL SWORDSTEALER 18:31, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey Coyote! Can you tell me how you can put the pictures of your ships on on the Template:Vessel?? WILL SWORDSTEALER 01:10, May 29, 2011 (UTC) ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Sup hey coyote, u wanna meet in game sometime? just lemme know... Griffincrimsonblade1 23:52, May 30, 2011 (UTC) I'll See what i can do hey ill see what i can do, i think im working that day, but ill try to be on, if i am, it will be at 6:00 Pacific Time USA/Canada, ill let u know later details, plus i have basic access right now :(, but unlimited on my other account Griffincrimsonblade1 02:25, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Hey Coyote I assume that u have seen whats been going on at the Raven Fang Knives page. I have been fixing a ton of the pages that Chris the Cat Lover edited. Just sent him a message about it. Will Swordstealer 23:54, June 1, 2011 (UTC)﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Caicos Thats Great I think I can meet you at Caicos. We can meet in King's Arm if thats OK with you. As for the Black Pearl Quest, I am a basic member pirate now, so I can't do it. But, I think I can get my membership back withing 2 weeks. Btw, what time zone are you in, I'm in the eastern time zone. I think I will be in the game from 4 o'clock to 6 o'clock. See you in the game Will Swordstealer 10:39, June 2, 2011 (UTC) ﻿ Time Hey Coyote. The difference between Eastern time and Central Time is exactly 1 hour. For example, If it is 3:00 AM in Eastern Time, It will be 2:00 in Central Time. I think you can decide what time we should meet. I would prefer any time before night time. Will Swordstealer 01:25, June 4, 2011 (UTC) British Privateers Some of my friends said that disney may be adding british privateers because Barbossa is a british privateer in PotC 4 On Stranger Tides. I will tell you more when I talk to them about it. Jolly Roger the 1st 22:52, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I'm sorry if I offended you, but I've been trying to get that point across for some time now, and people(or a person)have been undoing it repeatedly so I've been frustrated. I also care that this wiki be accurate. Everyone seems to have a differnet opinion on how to find certain things, and I believe famed weapons are placed in a random order, as I believe that Juggernauts are placed randomly, not only on quiet servers. I thought what I was doing was for the better of the wiki, NOT for getting "my way". As you said, the matter is now closed.Robert Cannoncutter 02:46, June 8, 2011 (UTC)Robert Cannoncutter Thunderspine Sword Hey Coyote! Guess what, I was looting at Tormenta on andaba yesterday and I found the Thunderspine Sword!!!! The weirdest part is I got it from a Spineskull of all things. Happy Looting Will Swordstealer 20:17, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Coyote thanks for telling me where to find cannon rams and and it is weird for a low lvl ship like the sitnel to have hired gun,mecernarys,and assassins. Captain Rex Had it wrong so I fixed it The En-Garde is a war frigate not SOTL. True, there are more than one, but it is still the same ship. KNOCK IT OFF STOP ERASING ALL OF MY EDITS I DO PLEASE. U R JUST DOING IT FOR THE BADGES AND RANK. KNOCK IT OFF NOW! Its cool Yeah, i guess we both are after the same, badge and rank. Sorry for getting mad mate. No need to be enemies. bounty hunters Will do!, sinking tally-ho as we speak! The cannon ram thing is mostly true The cannon ram thing is mostly true it takes forever to get a good cannon ram my friend got a cannon ram that way but you need really good cannoneers to do it. You can't have a lvl 10 person like we did taking up space. I got a rare cannon ram on my second person by randomly sinking a warlord. CaptainRex lol thx btw check my new sig :P hehe 皇帝戴維 i privateer for any team who needs help but i like french mostly what about you?Lawrence raidspinner 20:45, September 11, 2011 (UTC) well if you do want to battle me in SvS i dont really know where you would be found in the game so just if you want to then look around on some severs for me! (ship name Dark-Sail Queen) Are you really a Tequila Maker? Refer to above. 00:32, September 22, 2011 (UTC)MM&WB Sure, What kind do you want? 02:26, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Cannon Defense I'd love to help you get a nice cannon ram, but we would need a good crew. ~ Talk Signature ~ Talk hey man not much thanks for asking..im taking a break from potco, ill probably be setting sail in february, but i decided to go on the wiki today to check out ship customization..how have u been? Griffincrimsonblade1 22:08, December 17, 2011 (UTC) hey i was thinking that we should organize a party for everyone on the wiki..whaddya think? Griffincrimsonblade1 00:48, December 19, 2011 (UTC) yea, lets brainstorm some ideas then ill make a blog, we can message each other our ideas..are u done with ur break from potco? Griffincrimsonblade1 01:22, December 19, 2011 (UTC) haha yea..we should have a contest too..like say the best blackjack or poker player, or the most stylish and the ugliest outfit contest, something like that. were all those messages i just got from u on my wall btw? Griffincrimsonblade1 02:03, December 19, 2011 (UTC) hey check out my new blog post on Guild ideas for potco Griffincrimsonblade1 02:27, December 19, 2011 (UTC) do u have any more party ideas? im gonna post the blog soon. Griffincrimsonblade1 22:26, December 19, 2011 (UTC) alright, do u have a day that u want to do it? Griffincrimsonblade1 23:00, December 19, 2011 (UTC) hey Coyote, i talked to Dent and he said that would be a great idea, he said to go ahead and make a blog, so ill take ur ideas and mine and publish it sometime soon! Griffincrimsonblade1 17:24, December 21, 2011 (UTC) hey man, its Griffin. sorry i havent done the blog post yet, the wiki glitched on me and i couldnt edit or post anything for a while, but now its working again. how does a valentines pary sound (in Febuary of course lol) Griffincrimsonblade1 20:27, January 10, 2012 (UTC)